Gift on the Lot
by dotmaniac
Summary: With the Warners starting to break up as a family due to fighting and no more studio jobs, a Unexpected gift may pull them together and help them discover their past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Warner Sibs getting ready for Christmas Day

Location-Water Tower on Christmas Eve

Point of View changes showed with Line

"WAKKO! Stop eating all of the food!" said Dot. Here it goes again! "Well, If you stop hogging the Fire!" Wakko replied. Now Yakko was starting to get annoyed. "SIBS PLEASE!" yelled Yakko, "It is Christmas Eve! Stop fighting or I am gonna come over there and get rid of the food and the fire." They have been fighting for an hour. If they don't stop this, they were not getting their presents this year! "Fine," he heard them say. Sure having siblings is awesome, but they sure do get annoying sometime.

* * *

Done! Now the Christmas lights are finally finished and it was the moment of truth. Previous attempts had gone way wrong. Earlier the lights would not come on. Before that though the lights shocked him. Now to plug in the lights! "Hey Sibs! I think I got it this time!"

* * *

Oh great. Here we go again! Better stand back but be ready to help. If he gets another shocking, that would be bad. Wakko walked over to stand next to his brother. "I'm ready!" he said with his tongue sticking out. Now to wait for Dot...

* * *

Getting impatient, Yakko started to get her. "Wait here Wakko and don't touch anything!" Even though Wakko was 7, he still didn't trust him yet... He was always getting into things, I am surprised he didn't find the presents yet! Walking down the hallway, he found the door to her room. Last year we added rooms since we were wanting to be separate from each other sometimes. Sure we were family, however the past year we have been getting so mad at each other, we wanted privacy. If we don't pull back together... I am afraid we may not be a family no more. He knocked on the door. "Dot, we are about to turn on the Christmas lights!" he said. "Okay. I will be there in a moment," she said. Yakko stood waiting, not knowing what was happening in the main room...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Warners in the Heat

Changes in Point of View showed by line

Wakko looked scared, He had rearranged the lights and turned them on, and now there was a fire! "YAKKO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Yakko heard the yell instantly. It sure scared him! If this is a joke, boy is he gonna be in trouble for giving his brother a heart attack! Running down the hall, he turned into the main room. First thing he saw was his sib in the corner of the room looking really scared. Then the fire. While grabbing the fire extinguisher, he sprayed down the fire and then ran over to Wakko, hugging him tightly.

* * *

He was shocked! Yakko had not even got mad yet and he was even crying... Man had he done it this time. Soon he will get over the shock and be very mad at me.

* * *

Yakko looked over Wakko to see if there was any injuries. After a minute or so, he let go. "Wakko, are you okay?" He shouldn't have left him here alone... Wakko could of died. He tried to shake that thought from his head as he heard Wakko respond.

* * *

"Yeah," he said trembling. While thinking about what he had done, he said in a quiet voice, "I-I am sorry Yakko..."

* * *

He just sat there next to Wakko. "Wakko... I know you are a young kid and you like to explore and experiment... However, you almost gave me a heart attack... I don't know what I would do without you or Dot." He sighs. "Now for your punishment." Wakko looked down, "However, It is Christmas... So you get off of this one."

* * *

He looked at Yakko and hugged him. He was even more shocked. Yakko had let him off after all that...

* * *

"Now it is time for bed," exclaimed Yakko.

"Aww Do we have to..." Wakko replied.

"Only if you want presents tomorrow!" Yakko said back.

"Okay... Hey bro... Can I sleep with you tonight..."

"Sure," said Yakko with a big smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The Gift Arrives

Point of View Changes showed with Line

"Yakko! GET UP!" yelled Wakko. He had been trying to get his brother up for an hour. It was Christmas and he was hungry. Plus he also wanted to open his presents! "YAKKO!"

* * *

Yawning, Yakko finally gets up and looks at his bro. He was not wearing his red hat. Hmmm... He never takes off his hat. "Hey Wakko, Where did your hat go?"

* * *

"I took it off cause I was sweating." Pulling out the hat from his hammerspace, he puts it back on and jumps off the bed. "Come on Yakko! It is Christmas!"

* * *

Getting off the bed and going into his closet, Yakko grabs a gift box and goes into the main room with Wakko. To their shock, Dot was already in the room. She too was holding gifts and handed one to both me and Wakko. Then giving Wakko my gift, I pull out another gift out of my hammerspace for Dot. "On the count of three, open gifts! ONE, TWO, THREE!" The second he said three the gift wrap went flying! He had gave Wakko a new hi-tech mallet and Dot a new pair of gloves since hers were starting to rip. Both of them were excited!

* * *

Now it was turn for Dot's presents. Both opened them as fast as possible! She had got Yakko a iPod and Wakko a Wii. "Do you like them?"

* * *

"Yeah... But how did you get them?" said Yakko. These were expensive Electronics! How did she afford them! She then replied, "Christmas Bonus." No Wonder! At least she didn't do something else.

* * *

"Well time for my gifts!" Wakko said while pulling out two DVDs. "Sorry for not getting something bigger... I spent most of my money on food..." Well at least it is the thought that counts!

* * *

Yakko smiled. This Christmas may actually go good for once! Suddenly they hear the doorbell. "I will get it!" Opening the door he sees nobody but he does see a small box with the letters K.W. on it. Hmmm...What is this? Carrying it into the room he sits it on the table and calls his sibs over. "I think somebody sent us a gift!"

* * *

Wakko then said, "Who's K.W.?"

* * *

"I don't know Wakko...Guess we better open the gift!"

Carefully cutting open the box, he opens it and all goes quiet. All 3 are looking in the now open box and see a little baby girl that looks like themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

(Starting with this chapter, each chapter will not have a unique name.)

Point of View shown with Line

"Who came up with this cheesy script!" Wakko said. Man he was sure annoyed when the producers came up with something stupid like this.

* * *

"Uhhh...Wakko, this is no script," said Yakko, "This is real life and I think our lives are about to get interesting." What was going on here! I heard of crazy stuff like this but not happening to us. Looking more closely, he noticed the baby was no more than a day old! Who is this baby girl though and why has she arrived here... I am sure she would have a better family some place else. However, she does look like us which means we may be related! "Sibs, Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Dot replied, "Well I think so Yakko, but where are we going to find her family?" "Well, nice try sis, but leave it to Pinky. But back to what I was saying...How about we raise her?"

* * *

Dot laughed. What was he thinking! We dont need another girl to be cute and slow us down! However, I do have to admit, having a sister may be good! Suddenly a excited look came across her face. "Ummm, Yakko? I just realised...If she looks like us...Do you think...Mom and Dad may still be alive somewhere?"

* * *

"I don't know, but I think we are going to find out!" replied Yakko also thinking the same thing. Suddenly the TV turned on and showed a News Bulletin.

* * *

"Breaking News! We have just found out a story that may shock everyone." said the News Anchor. "Hidden footage provided to us from the LA Police Department shows a person sneaking into the Warner Bros. Lot late last night. But that isn't the shocking part. Police has caught the man and has identified him as King Kenway of the Nation of Pitcairn. A very small country that nobody has ever heard of! Why was the King sneaking into the WB, I have no clue. All I can say is that Police has given us a picture of the King. The picture should now be shown on the screen along with a number to call If you have any information.

* * *

All 3 have been watching the news flash and had the mouths wide open. The King looked like them too. "I think it is a time to pay a visit to the Police and check this guy out! With me sibs?" Yakko said with two replies saying "Yes!" coming shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

(Point of View Shown with Line)

Walking down the hallway, Yakko looked around. They was in the LA Police Department Building and was waiting to meet this so called "King". This was actually the first time any of the them had been inside of a Police building since they didn't really "get in trouble", that was just what it looked like on the show. "So, When we gonna meet this guy?" he said with a bored face. Replying, the Policeman said, "Any minute now. We are getting him ready." He then sat back down next to his sibs. In all realty, it was easy to get to meet this guy when he was caught by police just the night before! You would think they wouldn't let anybody talk to him. Well I guess they let us cause were stars.

* * *

Sitting in a chair was absolutely BORING, but if this guy is related to us, well that might change everything. Yet instead of thinking about this, I am mostly concentrated on the fact that I am hungry. "Yakko?" said Wakko with his stomach growling, "Can't we just get some food instead?" When receiving a head shake saying no from his big brother, he sighed. It was also getting annoying cause HE was the one stuck with the baby and she was getting drool all over his clothes!

* * *

Dot, however was just siting there reading a magazine. This was annoying. It was bad enough just sitting there but it was worse that all they had were cooking magazines! Sitting the Magazine down, she waited for a moment and then said, "If they don't hurry up, I am gonna SCREAM!" Right as she said that a woman came through the hallway and called for them. "Finally..." she muttered and stood up.

* * *

Yakko also stood up and took the baby from Wakko resulting in him standing up. Following the Woman they entered a locked room guarded by security. Sure enough, the man sitting in front of them looked like them in person. Yet he hadn't noticed them yet. Hmmm...Is this guy gonna just sit here? The woman said, "Mr. Kenway, some people want to talk to you."

* * *

Not looking up, he said, "Who? And for your knowing, I am KING Kenway!" Looking up after saying that, his eyes went huge after what was before him.


End file.
